


Cloudy Philosophy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Cloudy Philosophy

**Title:** Cloudy Philosophy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley/ Severus Snape/Harry Potter implied.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None that I can think of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #81: Philosophy  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville philosophizes.

  
~

Cloudy Philosophy

~

Neville squinted into the sky. “That one’s shaped like a cauldron.”

Bill, lying in the grass next to him, chuckled. “You’re seeing cauldrons in the clouds? Didn’t you hate Potions?”

“I hated the class,” Neville admitted. “But that had more to do with the professor than the subject.”

“Snape’s a great actor.” Bill linked their fingers. “Now that he and Harry’re married, have you changed your mind, then?” he asked.

Neville shrugged. “I guess my philosophy has changed.” He smiled. “He’s still a git, but Harry loves him, so--”

“Love changes people, doesn’t it?” Bill whispered.

Neville grinned. “Most definitely.”

~


End file.
